Dear Prudence
by EruainantielLoth
Summary: A new girl comes to Bully. Will this school finally make her happy? Or will it finally break her?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play._

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you_

_Dear Prudence won't you come out and play_

_Dear Prudence open up your eyes_

_Dear Prudence see the sunny skies_

_The wind is low the birds will sing_

_that you are part of everything_

_Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?_

_Look around, round Look around, round round, Look around_

_Dear Prudence let me see you smile_

_Dear Prudence like a little child_

_The clouds will be a daisy chain_

_So let me see you smile again_

_Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?_

**(Dear Prudence - Siouxsie and the banshees)**

--

Why can't everything be perfect? Just for once. Just once. That's all she ever wanted. Perfection.

The obsession to be perfect started when she was a young girl. When she _''saw the pretty women actors on the telly''_ The need to be pretty and thin and popular had awoken then.

For years she had battled with spots and bulimia, but now...now what did she have to show for it? Two black eyes and a dozen new enimies? How had she been so stupid.

Did she really believe that she could carry on being a bitch to everyone her whole life and still expect to be loved by everyone? Was she really that naiive. _Yes_, the answer was; yes.

Yes she had been an idiot all these years.

She had never been happy. Never in her school life. The last time she could remember actually being happy was when her father had taken to her the fair.

He had held her hand on the roler coaster and told her that she was his _''Beautiful little Prudence''_ He had been such a perfect figure for a father. Loving, kind and not too stern, however no where near a push-over.

Then he had to die, didn't he? God must hate her, she thought bitterly. As the last rush of memories sent tears trailing down her eyes.

She had to leave. Had to leave this School. She had to start again.

But there was only one more option...only one more School available to her...and that was; Bullworth Academy.

_- Hope you don't mind too much about me making up a new character for Bully all of a sudden. _

_MOLLY: I now, love the game. X'D This is probably really bad so SORRY. _

_Anyway, hope you people like this. There's more to come. ((: Reviewplease. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked through the School gates, she saw about twenty people turn around to stare at her.

She didn't like this much. She had always liked being the center on attention before. But not now.

Now, she was to start a-fresh. A clean slate.

She held her head high and walked with her mother by her side to the Headmasters office.

''Lucky we have this map, eh? Dear'' her mother; Katrina, whisprered.

''Yes Mother...lucky...'' she sounded less than unenthusiastic. She even sounded slightly nervous.

This wasn't like her, thought Katrina. She's normally such a bold character.

''Honey, is it your time of the month?'' she whispered just outside the Headmasters office.

''No, I jus-'' she was cut short. Becasue then the door opened. And a tall man came into view.

''Take a seat, both of you'' he gestured to the two armchairs infront of his desk.

''My name is Dr. Crabblesnitch'' the tall man stated proudly.

''I hear your daughter was trouble at her last school'' he talked only to Katrina, for the moment.

''Well, Bullworth Academy will certainly put a stop to that! I will certainly put a stop to it!'' he was a very pompous looking man.

''Well, Sir...I...I'm hear for a clean slate. I wan't to just be myself...'' Prudence muttered. Not looking straight into his eyes.

''Good!'' he boomed, looking pleased. ''There's nothing I like to hear more than a coperative student!''

She offered him a small smile, then averted her eyes. She was never good at holding eye contact.

''Well, I better leave you to settle in then Prudence. But, remember...I do not tolerate bad behaviour, and I'm counting on you to be a perfect example of a good student from

now on'' with that he ushered them out the door. Quickly referring to look at the map for directions to the girls dorm.

As she walked down the many corridors of Bullworth Academy, she noticed everyone turned and stared at her.

''Nice rack on her, I wouldn't say no'' an ugly boy with a badly shaven head whispered to who appeared to be his freind in a pink shirt.

She didn't take notice of him. But his freind certainly caught her eye. He was smaller than average and looked very out of place with a pink shirt.

But she didn't feel like insulting him...no, he was kinda...cute.

''Petey she's giving you the look'' the ugly guy whispered, sounding shocked.

She realised she was staring at him, looking like she was making him slighlty uncomfortable really, she averted her gaze and walked on. Blushing slightly.

''The new girl likes you'' Jimmy muttered, still shocked.

''I, uh..no she doesn't. Look at her, she's well, she's ...uhh very pretty'' he ended lamely.

''She's hot, Pete'' Jimmy stated.

''Yes, well...there is that'' Again, he looked uncomfortable.

''Why do you look so sad about it? Pete, she could be your only chance of making out with anyone!''

Petey looked slightly btung at the comment, but he tried not to show it.

''I, uhh don't know''

Prudence finally found the Girls Dorm. She figured she wouldn't chuck the map out after all. She really was going to need it.

''Wow, look at the new girl'' Pinky Gauthier muttered.

''Uhh, Hi'' Prudence muttered.

Normally Pinky would have made a snobby remark to this. But this girl was gorgeous...she had potential.

''Hi'' she smiled. A sickly sweet smile. It didn't fool Prudence at all. Because she had used that smile many, many times before.

''Well, I better put my stuff away'' Prudence muttered and walked away. Leaving Pinky slighlty annoyed. This girl should be delighted that someone like herself had bothered to be nice.

As Prudence found her room, she realised the girl that slept nearest to her. Her roomate, in other words. She had awful spots and cold sores. And very greasy hair.

She almost made a remark about it, but she stopped herself. She was going to get to know people before she decided who she liked or not.

She was here for a clean slate, after all.

''Hello, my name's Prudence'' she called confidently.

The girl looked slightly shocked, she didn't have a roomate. I guess that was all going to change.

''Uhm, my name is Beatrice'' she sounded rushed..and slighly nervous.

''That's a very nice name'' Prudence smiled warmly, meaning it.

''So is Prudence'' Beatrice answered bravely.

Prudence found she quite liked this girl.

And as she packed her stuff, they talked and talked.

Prudence had found a friend.


End file.
